


【卜洋】北服爱情故事

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜洋】北服爱情故事

北服爱情故事

 

分级：R  
配对：北服line的虐恋/带微量捕月杨凌  
说明：具体年龄有调整  
注意：洁癖禁入 臆造产物 切勿当真

 

 

李振洋和卜凡始终保持着一种不太健康的恋爱关系。仔细回想起来，甚至都很难把这个定义为恋爱。从肉体关系发展起来的感情总是有点病态的缺陷，自那一次从秀场后台擦枪走火，李振洋就知道他们没有回头路了。卜凡最烦走迪奥的秀，本来那版型就不是给卜凡这种大家伙准备的，一抬腿胯就紧，一起反应，体积膨胀起来，简直难受得挠墙。他们在更衣室苟且，脸上还带着夸张的眼妆，总之就是做了。还撕坏了东家的衣服，赔了钱，都没有回家的路费，俩人在西伯利亚哆哆嗦嗦地，有一种奇异的相依为命的甜蜜。

现在想想，当时真的很傻逼。

再回北京，俩人格外别扭，同班同寝，遮遮掩掩好几天不打照面。卜凡听见李振洋起来了，就假装还没醒，李振洋卷了外套课本直接往外跑，卜凡才赶紧坐起来穿衣服。就这么扭捏的一个星期，到底还是因为食髓知味，尝了甜头，吃了第一回就想有第二回，还是滚到一张床上去了。

两个人都很感性，爱哭，怕疼。不晓得怎么妥协和包容，抹不开面儿。两个都不是什么省油的灯，吵架，次次吵得打起来，动刀子，再结伴儿去医院。他们就着鼻血接吻，舔着刀伤做爱。他们一边打架，一边上床，伤疤和吻痕一样多。就这么将就着，像两棵歪脖子树，缠缠绕绕地也过了两年。

有一天李振洋倚着阳台门，卜凡在削苹果。  
李振洋说，小凡，咱们分手吧。  
卜凡“啧”了一声，苹果皮削断了。这是非常平淡的一天，他们没有打架也没有上床。以前总以为他们分手的时候会大打出手，但这件事真是平静得出奇。李振洋提出分手，卜凡说，行。

后来李振洋成了木子洋。

再后来他们各有新欢，很奇，他们的现任没有半点前任的影子。

岳明辉阳光，坦荡，他恋爱的第一天就跟卜凡说，凡子，我以前有过姑娘。

卜凡说，好，几个？

他说，两个。

卜凡问，现在还有吗？

他说，没了。以后也没了。

岳明辉是不一样的成熟男人，体贴又温柔，有点优柔寡断和缺乏原则。但对凡子很好，真的好，能依他的都依他。他有无限的包容，他是尝过人间百味的，该吃的苦早吃过，有一种年上者的气定神闲，在恋爱的关系里张弛有度。卜凡要他抱，他就抱，也不管自己183抱不抱得动192。卜凡在岳明辉这儿学会了啥叫撒娇。

 

李振洋就很瞧不上，也不是没嘲讽过他。卜凡啊，你就是个奶狗子一辈子长不大，你特么找男人都要找个妈。

卜凡刚好在削苹果，抬眼看了他一下。李振洋浑身的血液都在加速流动，他浑身肌肉已经进入应激状态，这百分之百是开打的前奏。

结果卜凡把削好的苹果架在杯口上，“别这么说他。”

李振洋觉得贼JB没劲，他要是连卜凡都激怒不了，他枉跟卜凡上那么多次床。

他还记得最惨的一回，连具体原因都不可考，总之是他把小凡给惹毛了，打起来还不落下风，彼时不饶人，嘴巴又很贱，话赶话卜凡被逼急了摸过一边的西瓜刀直接上手捅了他一记。李振洋登时就没声儿了，软软地倒下去。卜凡慌张极了，急得眼泪都出来，拿手去摸李振洋的伤口，摸了一手血，又因为擦眼泪把血水糊到自己脸上，“哥哥，哥哥你别吓我。”李振洋咬着牙根儿骂他，“傻逼，会不会打个120？一会儿你洋哥凉了你再哭不迟。”

万幸是没捅着什么脏器，李振洋还是在床上躺了半个多月。那半个月卜凡乖得不得了，对他百依百顺，一句重话都没有，管他吃饭穿衣上厕所，李振洋头一回发现卜凡还挺细致，会做饭会洗衣服不说，一个糙老爷们儿伺候起人来还有模有样的。让他洋哥夸两句，卜凡还脸热，绷着嘴说，那可不咋，穷人的孩子早当家。

晚上睡前卜凡会用热毛巾给他仔仔细细地擦脸，给他涂油油，仔细得让李振洋发烦。“我哥这张脸，是超模的脸，靠这个吃饭的，可不能给皴了。”卜凡伏在病床边的时候，李振洋挠他的耳朵，凡子，是不是吓着了？

卜凡整张脸埋在李振洋手心里，吓死我了可。

那时候李振洋怕不是也给捅漏了脑子，就着这一块儿糖，还是块儿命换来的糖，他天真得昏了头，有一瞬间觉得这一刻能永恒。

 

卜凡走得很果断，那颗苹果在杯口上以肉眼可见的速度氧化成铁锈色，李振洋连杯子带苹果丢一股脑扔垃圾桶。就他妈知道削苹果。

卜凡在厨房铛铛铛剁排骨，岳明辉在一边帮倒忙，刮山药搞得自己整条胳膊都过敏，手背肿得像个猪蹄子一样。卜凡摁着他的手在水龙头底下冲，“你有没有点儿B数？硕士生？我可真是服了你了。”转头又喊，“弟弟，给你岳岳哥拿个药膏。弟弟？听见没？”岳明辉在裤子上擦擦手，“哎哟，行啦，我自己去找嘛。”卜凡絮絮叨叨地又嫌他，家里没有毛巾是咋，一天天什么都往裤子上抹。

刮了一半的山药还在水池里，李英超想过来帮忙，卜凡赶紧挡住他，“别闹，你弄不了这个。去叫你洋哥过来刮。”

李振洋晃晃悠悠进来，大腿一拍，“是不是关键时刻还得靠你洋哥？”

“是是是。赶紧的吧。”卜凡刚剃了头，很粗糙的寸头，摘了发带活像个刑满释放人员。拿着锃亮的剔骨刀跟个土匪一样。说实话李振洋对这个发型相当不满意。

“咋地，不说话是不是要憋死？”

李振洋浮夸地一捂嘴，“啊，我说出声了吗？”

卜凡把刀往案板上一扎，这多半年下来，李振洋老在这种时机招惹他。

卜凡撑着料理台看着李振洋，“洋哥，有什么话你直说，好吧？”

“我没什么要说的。”李振洋混不吝一笑，低头去对付那根山药。卜凡搡他一把，你有没有点儿劲？有没有意思？是个爷们儿就堂堂正正说。别给我整那些花里胡哨的。

李振洋瞅了瞅那把刀，“哎，你说，要是当年你是拿这样儿的刀捅我，是不是得把我肠子都捅漏了？”李振洋掀起卫衣的一角，露出腰间一道两公分宽的细窄疤痕，“昨天小弟问我怎么回事儿，我可善良，都没说是你凡哥捅的，我说是你哥哥我见义勇为的勋章。”

卜凡把刀从案板上拔下来，比划了两下，“超儿这么小你也下得去手？”

李振洋突然收了轻佻的表情，“我没碰他。”

“你这疤都跑裤腰里去了，没碰他能看见你这个？”卜凡调侃他。

李振洋突然暴起攥着他领子把卜凡顶到水池边上，“卜凡，你是不是人？小弟还没成年。”

“小弟满足不了你，也甭现到我跟前儿。”

李振洋没想到卜凡也能说出这种话来，撒了手，带上门出去了。

话说到这个份儿上就很没意思。小弟跟凡子不是一码事。他疼小弟是真的，但小弟细皮嫩肉，打也不敢打，骂也舍不得骂，小弟太小了，他还是个娃娃，跟他洋哥像高中生偷偷摸摸的纯情早恋。可惜社会他洋哥高中的时候就已经跟人搞过了，现在不知道是在补落下的哪一课。

凡子是野兽，他的长相有强烈的攻击性，让你看一眼就烙在视网膜上一辈子消不去，你看谁都影影绰绰有他的模样。李振洋始终认为，卜凡是不能被驯化的，他生来如此，他应当有一匹自由的灵魂。但生活就是给他一个大嘴巴子，卜凡从遇见岳明辉的第一刻就显得无比温顺，岳明辉逢人便说，你们不要误解凡子，他长得有一点凶，但其实内心特柔软。 李振洋在心里翻白眼，我日妈，你是没有见过他表里如一的样子。

 

李振洋从口袋缝里抠出一块大白兔，放嘴里含着。他发誓，用命换糖吃的傻事，他这辈子也不会干啦。


End file.
